dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (film) Trivia
Trivia about Wonder Woman. *This film has been in development since 1996, when Ivan Reitman was hired to write and direct it. In January 2001, Silver Pictures approached Todd Alcott to write a Wonder Woman script. He was replaced in August 2003 with Laeta Kalogridis. Later in March 2005, Joss Whedon was hired to not only write but also direct the film, but in February 2007, he left due to creative differences. On November 24, 2014, Michelle MacLaren was confirmed as director, but dropped out on March 13, 2015 due to creative differences. *Cobie Smulders was briefly considered for the role of Wonder Woman. Smulders went on to voice the character in The Lego Movie and also appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Maria Hill. *Kate Beckinsale, Sandra Bullock, Mischa Barton, Rachel Bilson, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jessica Biel, Eva Green and Christina Hendricks were considered to play the lead role. *This film is the start of a planned trilogy for Wonder Woman. *Kathryn Bigelow, Catherine Hardwicke, Mimi Leder, Karyn Kusama, Julie Taymor and Tricia Brook were up to direct the film, before Michelle MacLaren originally took the job. *In 2005, Angelina Jolie was offered the chance to play the lead role, but she declined. In 2015, she was considered to direct it. *This is Chris Pine's first comic book film. Pine had auditioned for Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Green Lantern and was considered for the role in the reboot Green Lantern Corps. *This is the second comic book film to have a female director, after Lexi Alexander directing Punisher: War Zone. *Liam Hemsworth and Alexander Skarsgård were considered for Steve Trevor. Liam Hemsworth's brother, Chris Hemsworth, and Alexander Skarsgård's father, Stellan Skarsgård, are part of Marvel's "Thor" films. *Both Gal Gadot and Connie Nielsen were up for roles in Man of Steel, with Gadot as Faora-Ul and Nielsen as Lara Lor-Van. *This film takes place during WWI, approximately 100 years before Wonder Woman's debut in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In addition, near the end of the aforementioned film, Diana says to Bruce Wayne, "One hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind." Perhaps this film will explain why. *Nicolas Winding Refn was interested in directing the film and insisted on Christina Hendricks for Wonder Woman. *Lauren Shuler Donner wanted to produce the film at one point. *Eva Green was rumored to play Circe, with Sean Bean as Ares. Neither rumor have come to pass. *This is Danny Huston's third comic book movie after 30 Days of Night and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Neither Wonder Woman nor her secret identity, Diana Prince, wear earrings in this production. Lynda Carter wore red circle earrings throughout the entire 1970s television series, but not in her role of Diana. The animated appearances of Wonder Woman in Hanna-Barbera's Saturday morning series Super Friends wore red circle earrings, while she had on white star earrings on Justice League where she was a significant other to Bruce Wayne/Batman. *Scott Eastwood, who appeared in Suicide Squad was rumored for the role of Steve Trevor in this film. *A role was offered to Cate Blanchett, but she turned it down. *Lynda Carter who performed the title role in the television series of Wonder Woman and Lyle Waggoner who portrayed Steve Trevor, will not have cameo appearances in this film because Lynda concentrates on her schedule of singing for cabarets and Lyle retired from his acting career in 2005. *Just like her co-star Ben Affleck (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Suicide Squad), Gal would be the second DC character to appear in two films of the same year Wonder Woman and Justice League. *The role of Queen Hippolyta was offered to Nicole Kidman but she passed on the role. *World War 1 scenes were filmed at Upper Heyford air base Bicester, U.K. *Will be the first female dominant superhero film in 12 years since Elektra. *The first WW film, Wonder Woman, starred Ricardo Montalban as the villain, Montalban also played Khan on Star Trek and in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Chris Pine, who plays Steve Trevor in this film had played Captain Kirk in Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond. *Samantha Jo, who plays Euboea previously had a role in the DC Extended Universe playing Car-vex in Man of Steel *Nakia Burrise who is known for her character Tanya from Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo is a huge Wonder Woman fan and she may want to be a part of the project. *Producer Zack Snyder has a cameo in this film as a World War I soldier. *Contrary to early reports, Gal Gadot was not chosen for the role of Wonder Woman due to her Mediterranean heritage. She was born in Israel and is of Polish descent. She is not Greek. *Wonder Woman is a demigoddess, the daughter of Zeus. This is based on her origin in the "New 52" DC Comics (2011). *In the comics, Steve Trevor and Diana met in the Second World War (1939-45); in the film, they meet in the First World War (1914-18). The change in World Wars was made to highlight Wonder Woman's immortality and the changes in history that she encounters. Category:Wonder Woman (film) Category:Trivia